


Another Year, Another Marathon

by IzzyWritesStuff



Series: The Honolulu Marathon [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyWritesStuff/pseuds/IzzyWritesStuff
Summary: Somehow, Danny finds himself as a participant in this year's Honolulu Marathon alongside Steve. Things can only be better than last year, right?





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> After getting a lot of comments about a sequel to my first story, I've decided to write one! I hope you enjoy it. (This story is not beta'd) -- Mpreg is a natural thing in this story.

Danny wakes up the same way he does most mornings nowadays; by someone touching his face. Today, it’s a finger in his nostril. Scrunching up his face, he tries to roll his head away from the way too personal encounter. Someone giggles and Danny can’t help but smile as well. He slowly blinks his eyes open and looks at the tiny person that lies next to him on the mattress, surrounded by a wall of pillows and a large blanket. “Good morning, princess,” he says sleepily and leans forward to kiss his baby daughter’s rosy cheek. “You really need to stop putting your fingers up Danno’s nose. That’s not very sanitary. For neither of us,” he adds before he yawns freely.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs causes Danny to lift his head off the pillow and he smiles when Steve enters the bedroom. He’s wearing his swim trunks and a damp towel hangs around his neck. His hair is still dripping ocean water on the wooden floor. “Is Zoe awake?” Steve asks as he rubs the edge of the towel across his muscular torso.

Danny marvels at the sigh of his shirtless husband. Not that it would have mattered to Danny, but Steve had managed to get his pre-baby-body back in no time after Zoe was born. No one knows exactly how he did it, but the only sign that Steve has had a baby one year ago is the thin C-section scar that runs across his lower abdomen. Otherwise, he looks just as toned and muscular as he did before he got pregnant. It’s a miracle, really.

“See something you like, Detective?” Steve smirks when Danny fails to answer him.

Finally looking up from his husband’s hot body, Danny shrugs. “Maybe.”

Steve drops the damp towel on a nearby chair and strolls over to the bed. “I only get a maybe?” He fake-pouts and leans down to kiss Danny. “You seemed to like it quite a bit last night,” he mutters against Danny’s lips.

Danny just smirks and Zoe squeals happily.

Looking up, Steve glances at his daughter. She is looking at them and trying to roll onto her tummy, but the soft mattress prevents her from going anywhere. Laughing, Steve rounds the bed. He pulls the pillows he’s set up as a wall on his side of the bed away and kneels onto the mattress. “Hi, baby girl. You want a kiss too?”

“Steven, you’re all wet and sandy! Get off the bed! And don’t get any sea stuff on our child!” He warns.

Steve chuckles. “Danny, we live right by the ocean. There’s **no way** you can prevent her from getting covered in sand. As soon as she can walk, she’ll be rolling around in it. Literally.”

Danny groans. “Don’t remind me. Charlie’s still bringing home heaps of sand in his swim shorts every time we go to the beach…”

Steve gives Zoe one last kiss before he straightens up again. “I’m going to take a shower. Can you feed her? Chin’s gonna be here in an hour to pick us up.”

Having briefly forgotten about today’s date, Danny moans loudly as he sits up against the headboard. “I can’t believe you make me do this,” he whines.

“ _Make_ you do this?” Steve repeats and snorts. “I’m not _making_ you do anything. But one year ago, right after Zoe’s birth, you told me that if _I_ can run a marathon while in labor, _you_ would have no trouble running one as well. I might have been high on pain meds, but I do remember that pretty clearly,” Steve says and stabs a finger at Danny. “So, man up, Danno, and get movin’!”

Danny sighs dramatically and lifts his squirming daughter onto his lap. “The things I do for your daddy,” he tells the little girl, who just gurgles happily and kicks her feet.

“This isn’t about me. This is all about you and your big mouth,” Steve smirks as he turns around and heads for the bathroom.

 

 

45 minutes later, Chin enters the house. “Good morning, everyone,” he greets and walks straight into to kitchen where Danny is currently washing Zoe’s used bottles. Steve is sitting at the table, feeding their daughter small bites of mushed banana.

“Morning,” the former SEAL replies and catches a piece of food that has fallen out of Zoe’s mouth.

Chin makes a beeline for the coffeemaker and pours himself a generous cup. “So, are you two ready for today’s marathon?” He asks over the rim of the mug as he takes a sip.

“I sure am,” Steve confirms.

Danny wipes his hands on a clean dishtowel and turns to face Chin. He waves a hand at Steve. “That animal even went for a swim this morning. As if running 26 miles isn’t enough exercise for one day.”

Steve rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder at Danny. “And what did you do today to warm up?” He challenges.

“I don’t need to warm up. Why would I spend precious energy on doing that? Running for hours will take care of it,” Danny defends his actions. He is aware that maybe he’s taking this whole marathon thing a bit too lightly, but he can’t help it.

“Don’t worry, Danno,” Steve says as he gets up and takes the now empty banana bowl over to the sink. “I’ll wait by the finish line for you. Even if it takes half a day for you to reach it.”

Danny elbows his husband in the side before he walks over to Zoe and wipes down her sticky face. She grunts in displeasure. She’s not a fan of the wet washcloth.

“Guys, we gotta go. The marathon starts in fifty minutes,” Chin notes. “Anything I can load up already?”

“I’ve already put mine and Danny’s bag in the truck this morning. And Zoe’s diaper bag sits next to the door. The stroller’s in the truck as well,” Steve points out while opening the refrigerator to grab two bottles of water for the way.

Pulling away the attached dinner tray a few inches, Danny frees Zoe from the confinement of the high chair and settles her on his hip. She instantly grabs his hair with a squeal of delight. “Did you pack her loveys?” He asks his husband.

“Of course. I only made that mistake once,” Steve answers with a grimace.

“Perfect,” Danny says and kisses his daughter’s nose. “Kono should have no problem with putting her down for a nap then.”

Chin chuckles. “Kono can’t wait for you to hand the baby over. I wouldn’t be surprised if she and Adam are getting ready to have one of their own. They love their uncle- and auntie-duties!”

Danny snorts. “Why didn’t they just say so? I would have gladly given them Zoe for a while when her first teeth came in,” he says, only half joking. “Let me tell you, neither Grace _nor_ Charlie were as bad as her. In fact, the two _combined_ didn’t cry as loud and as much as this one did.”

“Sounds like she has your voice then,” Chin comments with a grin before he quickly slips out of the kitchen.

Steve, who is smirking as well, leans down to firstly kiss Danny and then Zoe. “Don’t worry, I love your voice.”

 

 

Even though it’s still morning, the sun is already beating down on the participants and viewers of the Honolulu Marathon. Danny squints against the bright sun while he waits at the start line for the marathon to officially begin. “It must be _at least_ 80 already,” he grumbles as a drop of sweat trails down his temple. “That’s not normal!”

“The temperature will drop as soon as we hit Diamond Head Road. The breeze coming from the east side cools down the air,” Steve explains while stretching his legs and shoulders. When he straightens up, he looks at Danny with a serious expression on his face. “You still want to do this? You know you don’t have to do it for me, right?”

Danny feels a surge of love going through his entire body and he smiles. “I know, babe. But I really do want to do this. Maybe not necessarily for me, but running this marathon is important to you, and I’d like to share the experience with my husband. Because I love you,”

It might be the brightness, but Danny is pretty sure he can see a tear or two glistering in Steve’s eyes. But he’s not going to mention it.

“I love you too,” Steve replies.

Danny looks past Steve to where Chin, Kono and Adam are standing in the shade of a large tree. Kono is holding Zoe, who is happily munching on the shaved ice Adam is feeding her. They really are going to make great parents one day. Danny looks back to Steve. “Let’s go make our baby girl and friends proud.”

 

 

Danny is under no illusion that Steve is running at the same speed he usually does during his workouts. He knows his husband is adapting to his pace, something Danny truly appreciates. Because while Danny is fit and even goes for a run, occasionally, he’s not even close to being as fit as Steve. Sure, he’s trained for this marathon, but it’s still no piece of cake.

Sweaty and out of breath, they reach the first aid station, which also is the 3 miles checkpoint. Danny bends at the waist and puts his hands on his knees, while Steve goes to grab them two cups of water.

“How you doing, Danno?” Steve asks as he holds out the red cup.

“I’m already regretting this,” Danny pants. He reaches for the water and quickly downs it in one big gulp.

“We can walk for a while. It’s not against the rules,” Steve suggests. He reaches out and pushes a strand of Danny’s blond hair back. Because to Danny’s utter dismay, not even his strongest hair gel seems to be able to withstand a marathon.

Danny nods. “Sounds good to me.”

Steve leans in to quickly kiss him. “Ready?”

Sighing, Danny runs a hand through his sweat soaked hair. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

 

 

After a while, Steve and Danny find a rhythm that works for them. They alternate between a slow run and walking, and don’t allow anyone to rush or stress them. They simply do their own thing. And, after a while, Danny even starts to enjoy it. That doesn’t change the fact that he’ll be sore as hell tomorrow and probably unable to walk on his bad knee, but that’s okay, because the look of happiness on Steve’s face makes it worth it.

 

 

When they reach the 19 miles mark, they’re both drenched in sweat and even Steve doesn’t look like a GQ model anymore. Well, he still does—Just like a very, very sweaty one. Danny on the other hand should have listened to Chin’s advice and put on sunscreen. At this point, his face isn’t only beet red from running, but also from a nasty sunburn. The same goes for his arms, shoulders and the back of his legs. Steve has already promised to smear aloe vera gel all over the burned places—And also other places…

“Only seven more miles to go,” Steve states before chugging down a cup of water. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and tosses the empty cup away. “You still okay?”

Danny nods. “Yeah. Although I’m pretty sure I’ve sweated not only through my shorts, but also my underwear.”

Laughing, Steve grabs another cup and downs it as well. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of those as soon as we’re home,” he whispers teasingly.

“What are we waiting for then?” Danny smirks and jogs away from the aid station. Laughing, Steve follows him.

 

 

They’ve been running for only a couple of minutes when Danny noticed that Steve is slowing down a little. He frowns, because usually he’s the one who has to reduce their speed. “What are you doing?”

Steve doesn’t answer. He’s staring straight ahead with his eyebrows drawn tightly together. He looks like he’s thinking very hard about something. He gets the same expression on his face when they have a case with absolutely no leads or clues. Danny likes to call it Steve’s Constipation-Face.

When they’re almost standing still in the middle of the road and other athletes have to avoid running into them, Danny wants to repeat his earlier question. But before he can so much as open his mouth, Steve is rushing over to the side of the road, dodging other joggers. Confused, Danny follows him and almost collides with a young woman in the process. He mutters an apology and looks around for Steve. He catches sight of him just in time to see the former SEAL bend over at the waist and vomit into a nearby bush. Danny is by his side in a blink.

“Babe, hey, what’s going on?” He asks worriedly, putting his palm on Steve’s heaving back. “Are you okay?”

Steve coughs and spits out another mouthful of water mixed with bile. “I’m fine,” he says, voice sounding hoarse. “I drank too much too fast back at the last aid station. It didn’t sit right in my stomach,” he admits and straightens up again. He takes a deep breath through his mouth and briefly closes his eyes. “I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure? You could be having a sun- or heatstroke,” Danny says, concern flooding his voice. “Are you dizzy?”

Steve opens his eyes and shakes his head. “No. I feel completely fine, Danno. Trust me.”

And Danny does. Trust was one of the first things that grew between them all those years ago when they became partners. Before they started to love, they trusted each other blindly. And they still do.

Sighing, Danny runs a hand through his hair. “I’m pretty sure I already know the answer to this, but do you still want to finish the marathon?”

Steve just smirks cheekily and jogs back to join the other athletes. Sighing, and with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, Danny runs after his husband and falls into step next to him.


	2. Exciting News

Danny keeps an eye on Steve for the next couple of miles. Although, Danny trusts Steve’s words and believes that he’s feeling fine again, Danny can’t help but worry. Because in his opinion, something comparable to heat exhaustion is still a possibility and not unheard of, especially at sports events like this.

Exactly two miles from the finish line, it happens. Steve stumbles unexpectedly. He crashes into Danny, almost knocking him over. Danny instinctively hooks his right arm under Steve’s and claws at the fabric of Steve’s shirt with the other hand, trying to keep him upright. “Steve?” He asks, concern growing quickly. He doesn’t need his husband to answer to know that he isn’t okay.

“Something’s wrong…” Steve mumbles a second before his knees buckle and his eyes roll back.

 

 

Years of living as a cop prevent Danny from freaking out. He quickly shouts for help and two other runners stop next to him without hesitating. Together, they carry Steve to the side of the street and gently lower him down. To Danny’s surprise—And also relief—the taller of the two seems to know what he’s doing. He quickly takes over the situation and instructs the second helper, a redheaded woman, to elevate Steve’s legs.

“Are you a doctor?” Danny asks, gaze flickering between the man and his husband’s pale face.

The man smiles softly. “Not quite. I’m a school nurse. Brian Gabriel,” he introduces himself while he picks up Steve’s limp hand and presses his fingers to the underside of his wrist. “Did he just pass out?”

“He threw up a while ago. Said he drank too quickly. But he was fine afterwards,” Danny clarifies. He bends down and runs his hand down Steve’s clammy face. “Babe? Steve, can you hear me?” He asks and gently pats his husband’s cheek.

“His pulse is a bit tacky,” Brian murmurs. “Did someone call an ambulance already?” He asks the people that have gathered around them. Someone speaks up and reports that the ambulance is about four minutes out. A strange sense of déjà-vu washed over Danny and he scrubs a hand down his face.

“Danny…?” Danny’s eyes snap back to Steve, who is watching him wearily. “What happened…?”

Placing a hand on his husband’s forehead, Danny smiles softly. “You fainted,” he explains quietly.

Steve frowns. “No, I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did. And just so you know it; next year, I won’t allow you to participate in this marathon—Or any other marathon for that matter. I hope that’s clear. Riding to the hospital in an ambulance two years in a row is **more** than enough!”

 

 

After arriving at the hospital, Steve is taken into one of the examination rooms. While his husband is getting checked out, Danny finds a phone at the nurse station and calls Chin. At first, Chin thinks it’s just a joke, because _“No way this happened again, brah.”_ But after realizing that the number Danny is calling from actually belongs to Tripler Army Medical Center, he promises to be there as soon as possible.

Danny hands the phone back to the kind nurse and limps into the waiting room. Plopping down into one of the blue chairs, he starts to rub at his right knee joint. He was right. His knee _is_ unhappy about all the running.

Twenty minutes later, Chin enters the waiting room. Kono and Adam took Zoe home with them. No need to bring the girl here and have her be scared. “Here we are again,” Chin sighs. “How’s Steve?”

Danny pushes his fingers through his unkempt hair and grimaces. He desperately needs a shower. “He came to again after one or two minutes and the paramedics gave him an IV to push fluids. His blood pressure was on the low side, but he was okay otherwise. They think he collapsed due to the hot weather and a minor case of dehydration. The puking certainly didn’t help with that.”

Chin sits down next to Danny and leans forward, arms resting on his thighs. “But he’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, they think so. Nothing some rest and water won’t fix,” Danny repeats the words of the paramedics.

Just then, a young doctor enters the waiting room. He looks up from his clipboard. “Danny Williams?”

Danny quickly gets to his feet. “That’s me.”

The doctor smiles and holds out his hand. “I’m Doctor Hayes. Your husband is currently resting in examination room three. You can join him, if you would like. We are currently running some last tests, but, provided nothing shows up, I will discharge him as soon as his IV bag is empty.”

“Thank you,” Danny says while shaking the man’s hand. “Chin, you good here?” He asks over his shoulder, and upon hearing his friend’s okay, he follows the doctor to Steve’s room.

Steve looks up when Doctor Hayes and Danny enter the room. His color has improved and he doesn’t look like a ghost anymore. Steve smiles tiredly. “Danno, hey.” The doctor slips out of the room again with the promise to be back as soon as the test results are in.

Danny steps up to the gurney and leans down to gently kiss his husband on the lips. “You certainly know how to scare me,” he mutters and kisses Steve again. “How are you feeling?”

Steve pushes himself in a slightly more upright position, mindful of the IV line in his right hand. “Much better. Still a little dizzy, but that’s it. I should have probably taken it a little easier after throwing up,” he suspects, face pulling a grimace.

“Yeah, you probably should have,” Danny agrees as he drops into the plastic chair next to the gurney. He can already feel all the muscles in his body starting to get sore. Not to mention that he kinda smells. At least Steve has been given a change of clothes, even if it’s just ugly green hospital scrubs. He should have told Chin to bring their bag with the fresh clothes.

“I can’t believe we didn’t get to finish the marathon,” Steve suddenly says. “At least last year I made it across the finish line,” he adds grumpily. He reminds Danny a bit of a little kid that pouts because it can’t have what it wants. But, Danny has to admit, he does feel bad about it. Steve had been really looking forward to this.

“I’m sorry, babe.” He reaches out and squeezes Steve’s hand. “I would like to say _‘maybe next year’_ , but there is no way you’re doing this again.”

Steve smiles, although a bit sadly. They fall silent for a while after that, both starting to get a bit tired. Steve even dozes off for a while.

They both startle when someone knocks on the door. Doctor Hayes enters the room and quickly closes the door behind his back. “How are you feeling, Commander?” He asks his patient while checking the IV drip.

“I’m good. Dizziness is gone now,” Steve replies. “You can discharge me now, right?”

Doctor Hayes grabs a pair of disposable latex gloves from one of the cupboards. “Not quiet. First, we need to talk about your test results.”

That gets Danny’s attention. “Is something wrong?” He asks, concerned. He was under the impression Steve only suffered from light dehydration.

“Please, there’s nothing to worry about,” Doctor Hayes assures them. He sits down on a stool and rolls closer to the gurney, addressing Steve, “We ran a few different test and one result stood out. Commander McGarrett, is there a possibility that you are pregnant?”

Stunned silence.

“W-What…?” Steve stammers after a few silent seconds. “That… I can’t be… There’s no way!”

Doctor Hayes smiles softly. “We found a high amount of a hormone called human chorionic gonadotropin in your blood, Commander. A sure sign for a pregnancy,” he explains while pulling one of the machines closer to the gurney. “But we are going to do a quick ultrasound just to make sure.”

When Steve’s hand smacks into Danny’s chest, Danny’s brain is slowly coming back online. A sure sign of pregnancy. Pregnant. Steve is pregnant!

“Holy shit,” Danny breathes out and turns his head to look at his husband. Steve is meeting his gaze with wide eyes and an expression of pure surprise and shock on his—once again—pale face. Danny grabs his hand.

“Danny, I… I had no idea,” Steve stammers, almost crushing Danny’s hand he’s clinging to. He shakes his head in disbelieve. “It can’t be!”

“Commander, would you please pull up your shirt?” The doctor asks kindly, ultrasound wand in one hand and the gel in the other. Steve complies silently. “This might be a little cold.”

Danny then watches in awe when Doctor Hayes sets the wand down and begins to move it across Steve’s bare abdomen. There’s a lot of blurriness on the screen. Like little ants running around. After about twenty seconds, the doctor stops moving around and zooms in on something. Danny holds his breath and tightens his grip on his husband’s hand.

“There it is,” Doctor Hayes says and points to a tiny black spot on the screen. “That’s your baby.”

Danny can’t even begin to describe the emotions that suddenly spread through his body. He’s been in this position with Grace and Zoe already, and he was even there for a few of Charlie’s ultrasounds, but this experience gets to him every single time. It’s like a miracle. “My god…” He whispers, unable to advert his eyes from the screen.

“I need to consult with someone from the maternity and paternity ward, but from the size of the fetus, I would say you are about ten weeks along. We might even be able to hear the heartbeat,” the doctor says and leans forward to switch on the sound. There’s a lot of white noise for a while, but then they hear it. A heartbeat.

“Danny…” Steve chokes out, voice thick with emotions.

“I hear it,” Danny replies. There are tears in his eyes. Tears of utter joy. “This is incredible.”

Doctor Hayes presses a button and the screen freezes. He pulls the ultrasound wand away and hands Steve a napkin to wipe the gel off his belly. “Congratulations.”

Steve and Danny share a look and just stare at each other. Then Danny jumps up and leaps forward, pulling his husband into a crushing hug. “We’re having another baby, Steve!” Now, his tears are flowing freely and when he pulls back, he sees that Steve is crying as well. “I love you so much,” he sniffles and kisses Steve passionately.

 

 

One hour later, Steve gets discharged from the hospital. They now have an ultrasound picture of their baby and an appointment for a proper checkup in two days. It’s even with the same doctor who had already delivered Zoe.

When they reach the waiting room, Chin immediately gets to his feet and meets them halfway. “Steve, how are you feeling, brah?” He asks, eyeing Steve top to bottom.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Steve replies with a huge grin on his face. “In fact, I’m better than fine. Because we’re having another baby!”

Chin’s mouth falls open. “Are you kidding me?! Congrats, guys!” He says and envelops them both into a tight hug, thumping Danny on the back. “That’s great news!”

“It is,” Steve says, still beaming. “But it’s a bummer we didn’t get to finish the marathon.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Babe, seriously?”

Before they can begin to argue about the importance of finishing a marathon once you’ve started it, Chin speaks up, “You know, the Honolulu Marathon doesn’t have a cut-off time. They allow all participants to finish. So, technically, you still have time to walk the remaining two miles and finish.”

If possible, Steve’s smile gets even wider. “Danny, we’ve got to do this!”

Right now, there’s absolutely nothing that can ruin Danny’s mood. He’s so incredibly happy and so in love with Steve, he would do absolutely everything for him. “Fine, okay. But we are going to walk. **No running!** ”

“Deal.”

 

 

And they do finish the marathon. After almost ten hours, they reach the finish line and are hugged by their friends and little girl. They share their big news and celebrate by going out for dinner. It’s perfect.

 

 

A few hours later, Danny tiptoes out of Zoe’s nursery. He’s freshly showered and wearing a pair of comfortable shorts and a cotton shirt. Walking into the living room, he finds Steve passed out on the couch. With a smile, he sits down next to his husband. Steve, because his ninja senses are never fully shut off, opens his eyes and squints at Danny. “She asleep?” He murmurs and sits up.

“Yeah. I’m surprised she went down after all the sugar Kono and Adam have fed her,” Danny chuckles. He throws his arm over the back of the couch and allows Steve to lean into his side. “Can you believe she’s about to become a big sister?”

Steve chuckles. “She’s gonna love having someone here she can boss around. She’s just like you.”

“Hey!” Danny exclaims and pokes Steve in the side. “I’m not bossy!”

Steve catches Danny’s hand and brings it up to his face to kiss Danny’s knuckles. “Of course not.”

Danny sighs. “Are you ready to become a dad again?” He asks, looking at Steve.

“I am,” Steve responds without hesitation. “What about you?”

“I can’t wait.” Danny puts his hand on Steve’s belly. “And I can’t wait to share the news with Grace and Charlie. They’re going to be so happy.”

Covering Danny’s hand with his own, Steve relaxes against Danny’s body. They’re both tired after the thrilling events of the day and even though it’s only half past eight, they’re on the verge of falling asleep.

“Where are we even gonna put a second nursery? We’re running out of space…” Steve says all of a sudden, making Danny laugh.

“Don’t worry, babe. We’ll figure something out. How about we go to sleep now? I’m exhausted.”

Steve yawns. “Yeah, me too. But, you have to admit it; finishing that marathon felt pretty good, am I right?”

Danny considers his answer for a second. “Okay, fine. Yes, it did feel good to cross that finish line. But we’re done with this now. No more marathons. Ever!”

Steve grins. “Yeah, we’ll see about that…”

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little sequel! If you have a wish or idea for a story, let me know in the comments below. Or you can contact me by mail. My email address is listed on my profile.


End file.
